lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Nickelodeon Bumpers and Interstitials
Over the course of time, the first TV network for kids, Nickelodeon, has aired many iconic "ID's" or "Bumpers" (i.e. Doo Wop Dinos). Inevitably, with over 30 years of these behind us, some will go missing. Notable Lost Bumpers * The Wild Thornberry's Rhino Bumper (Jimmy Neutron Version) * Invader Zim Bumper (White Background or otherwise) (Partially Found) * Hale Middle School UFO Bumper (White Background or otherwise) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons Goose Lady Bumper (White Background or otherwise) * ChalkZone Bumper (White Background or otherwise) * Green Robot Bumper (Partially Found) * Winter Stage Bumper * The Eyes Have It Bumper (Partially Found) * Pinwheel Bumper (Not the 1979-1990 version) * Nickelodeon Elephant (Seen after Nickelodeon Wild Side Show (1992-1993) * Camp Nickelodeon "Hat" Bumper (1988) * Camp Nickelodeon "Beach" Bumper (1988) * Camp Nickelodeon Bumpers (1992) (Partially Found) * "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * More "Orange Splat" Bumpers (2003) (Partially Found) * More "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) (Partially Found) * "Paris" Bumper (based on the Nickelodeon Movies logo from Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) (2000) * "Friday Night Nicktoons" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * "Prime Time Nicktoons" Bumpers (2003) * All Grown Up! "Pictograph" Bumpers (Early 2003) * "Nickbot Takes Over" Bumper * "UFO" Bumper * "Aliens" Bumper * The Fairly OddParents "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * Rugrats "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * Hey Arnold! "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * The Wild Thornberrys "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * Rocket Power "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * As Told by Ginger "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * ChalkZone "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * The Amanda Show "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * CatDog "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * Doug "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) (Partially Found) * Pelswick "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * Invader Zim "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) * All Grown Up! Teaser Bumpers (Summer 2003) * Romeo! Bumper (2003) * More "Silly Putty" Bumpers (1997) * Blue Static Top Bumper (1997) * Astronaut Bumper (1999) * Rocko's Modern Life "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000)' (Partially Found)' * The Brothers García "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) * Kenan and Kel "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) * Don't Just Sit There Bumper * Friday Night Nicktoons Intro Bumper (featuring Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot) (2003) * Family Double Dare Up Next Bumper (1990-1991) * Outta Here! Up Next Bumper (1990 - 1991) * Make The Grade Up Next Bumper (1990-1991) * Mister Ed Up Next Bumper (1990 - 1991) * Get The Picture Up Next Bumper (1990 - 1991) * More "Up Next" Bumpers (2008 - 2009) (Partially Found) * More "Coming Up/Now Here's More" Bumpers (2008 - 2009) * The Fairly OddParents and The Naked Brothers Band "Mashup" Bumper (2007) * "Making the KCA Blimp" Bumper (2007) * Nickelodeon "Back to the Show" Bumper (2008 - 2009) * Game Shakers "8-bit Sky Whale" Bumper (2016) * More We'll Be Right Back "Pictograph" Bumpers (with all the generic ones) (2002) * "How to Make SpongeBob" Bumper (2006) * Rocket Power "puzzle-pieces" Bumper (We'll Be Right Back) (2002) * Rugrats "puzzle-pieces" Bumper (We'll Be Right Back) (2002) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket "8-bit" Bumper (2016) * "Quit Break" Bumper (2000) * "A Girl's Hair with a full of Bees" Bumper (2005) * Nickelodeon "Girls with Funny and Cartoony Faces" Bumper * Nickelodeon "Farting Horse" Bumper * Nickelodeon "Falling Superhero" Bumper (2 versions) * Nickelodeon "Stretchy Neon Cars with Cartoony Faces" Bumper * Mr. Wizard World Bumper * Sparkatus & The Sun Beneath the Sea Bumper * "Painting SpongeBob on the Sand" bumper (2007) * "Painting SpongeBob at the Gallery" bumper (2007) * Animaniacs "Abstraction" Bumpers (2001) * Pinky and the Brain "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) * Latin America Underneath Up Next Bumpers (2013-2016) * Inside the Nicktoons Studio "Doug TenNapel draws Mr. Blik" bumper (FULL version) * Various Commercial Break Bumpers (2012-2013) * Nickelodeon Productions Lightbulb (1996-2007 version, long version) Found Bumpers "SpongeBob VitruvianPants" bumper (2007) (FULL version) The Fairly OddParents "8-bit" Bumper (2016) Harvey Beaks "8-bit" Bumper (2016) The X's "Flowers and Gemstones of Tuesday X" Bumper (2006) Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (Latin American Dub (CatDog, Chuckie and SpongeBob's Version) (2006) Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (CatDog's Version) (2002) Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (Chuckie's Version) (2002) Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (Zim's Version) (2002) Nicktoons Caught on Tape Bumper (SpongeBob's Version) (2002) Rocket Power "Abstraction" Bumpers (2000) Boat Bumper (1999) Blocks Bumper (1999) Mushrooms Bumper (1999) City Run Bumper (1999) Nickelodeon "Nick Is Everyday 3-D" Bumper (1997) SpongeBob SquarePants "Pictograph" Bumpers (2002) Nosey Bumper Nicktoons (They're not just cartoons) Bumper (2002) Nickelodeon Flying Geese Bumper (2005) "Spice Girls" Bumper "Bubblegum" Bumper (2005) "Sand Castle" Bumper (2005) "Frisbee" Bumper (2005) "Chalk Eraser" Bumper (2005) "Toast" Bumpers (2005) Camp Nickelodeon "Spin Art" Bumper (1988) "Rips" Bumper Box Bumper (1987) Curtains Bumper Spring Stage Bumper Knock Knock Bumper The Fairly OddParents "Heart" Bumper Anime Short Bumpers Updates UPDATE: 2/14/16 '''The "Rips" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "George 62 TV" Link to "Rips" Bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFWR3ShKAyI '''UPDATE 2/25/16 '''The "Box" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2." Link to "Box" bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ld7eFhUYpOc '''UPDATE 2/26/16 The "Spring Stage" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "What a Cartoon! 2." Link to "Spring Stage" bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nh8SWmCKOdw UPDATE 3/3/16 '''The "Fairly OddParents Heart" bumper has been (partially) found! Uploaded by YouTube user "that90sguy." Link to "Fairly OddParents" bumper (INCOMPLETE): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LyhuQV3AKI '''UPDATE 3/6/16: '''A clip of the "Invader Zim" bumper has been (partially) found! Uploaded by YouTube user "that90sguy." Link to "Invader Zim" bumper (INCOMPLETE) (APPEARS AT 0:18): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7wsyqmd_x8 '''UPDATE 3/11/16: '''The "Curtains" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2" Link to "Curtains" bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34ChD1MkBZ4 '''UPDATE 3/12/16: '''A few Doug pictograph bumpers have surfaced! Uploaded by Veoh user "enrique788" The bumpers appear at 11:21, 13:49 Link to Doug pictograph bumpers (APPEAR AT 11:21 AND 13:49):http://www.veoh.com/watch/v102353994bX6YwwmG '''UPDATE 3/17/16: '''A small clip of the "Green Robot" bumper has surfaced on Retro Junk! Link to "Green Robot" bumper (INCOMPLETE) (APPEARS AT 2:01): http://www.retrojunk.com/commercial/show/31139/nickelodeon-uk-closedown-overnight-reel '''UPDATE 3/19/16: '''The complete "Fairly OddParents Heart" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "MattBooProductionsTM" Link to Fairly OddParents Heart bumper: (APPEARS AT 1:21) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFIWZ8vzO2c UPDATE: 4/3/16: 2 SMNT bumpers have been found! Uploaded by YT user TheBigNicktoons. They can be found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGbLfW1RGBU And some FNN bumpers have been found. Credit to Steven Vargas and TheBigNicktoons. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afXMNIX22UQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ff1XJXFW87A '''UPDATE: 4/11/16: The "Nosey" bumper has been found! It can be found at this link: http://www.supergiantsound.com/#!video/mainPage UPDATE: 4/11/16: Tiny Toons and Generic pictograph bumpers have surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user "SFS Alternate". They can be found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KGZL-n_bJU UPDATE: 4/14/16: The "Nick Is Everyday 3-D" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user "loveforlogos". Link to Nick is Everyday 3-D bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuPK9cM_SyA Link to WBRB Rocko's Modern Life Abstraction Bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mw2ATNco2o Link to WBRB Rocket Power Abstraction Bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKpiYfFgwoE UPDATE: 4/15/16: 2 SpongeBob pictograph bumpers have been found! Uploaded by YT user retromanstv. They can be found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3AVmChwu24 UPDATE: 4/15/16: 3 Nicktoons Caught on Tape bumpers featuring Zim, Chuckie and SpongeBob have surfaced! Link to "Nicktoons Caught on Tape (Zim's Version)” bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkcgWRNrFw8 Link to "Nicktoons Caught on Tape (SpongeBob's Version)" bumper (APPEARS AT 3:29) and "Nicktoons Caught on Tape (Chuckie's Version)" bumper: (APPEARS AT 4:05) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJT0FVfkMbY UPDATE: 4/15/16: A camp Nickelodeon bumper from 1992 (Paper) has surfaced. It can be found at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOr528ZPyXo The Hey Arnold and Rugrats Pictograph WBRB bumpers and the FOP BTTS have surfaced. They can found at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkAhU1TQgrg UPDATE 4/16/16: '''A two second clip of the "Knock Knock" bumper has surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user "Belloqi Robes2" It can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wrFPYrAf2Q '''UPDATE 4/17/16: '''The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Untie the knot" has surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user "What a Cartoon! 2" It can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYt-PN6mqkw 3 more camp Nickelodeon bumpers (Hand puppets, Macaroni and Cheese and Hairstyles) have surfaced! Uploaded by Youtube user Becky Wible Searles. Can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHHVjr2Ii3M The bumpers appear from 4:58-5:44. The Spice Girls and Anime bumpers have been found and can be viewed at: https://gedeon.com/#/ARCHIVES/NICKELODEON--CORPORATE-DESIGN_114 '''UPDATE: 4/22/16: The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Painted Hair" has surfaced! It can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwlOGP7u4GY The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Magic Doors" has been found and can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IhD3-TMjYo UPDATE: 4/29/16: 3 more Spongebob and 1 Rugrats pictograph bumpers have been uploaded by Youtube user MattBooProductions. They can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agRctUHqqZ4 The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Tape" has been found and can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzXOfyoyBrU UPDATE: 4/30/16: '''The Rugrats, Rocket Power and Hey Arnold! pictograph bumpers have been uploaded by YouTube user aBigD. They can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctCyKwfJffU '''UPDATE: 5/1/16: The "Nicktoons" bumper has been found! It can be found at this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5kZHcOSmws And some SMNT bumpers have been found. Credit to MattBooProductions. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zq5UV1bNRV4 UPDATE: 5/2/16: '''The "Bubblegum", "Sand Castle", "Frisbee", "Chalk Eraser", "Toast", "Flying Geese" and the 2005 generic bumpers have been uploaded by YouTube user loveforlogos. They can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_5mbDQ-i2M '''UPDATE: 5/3/16: The 1988 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Spin Art" has surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user Belloqi Robes2 and can be viewed at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paqJytiDAWc UPDATE: 5/6/16: The "Blocks" and "City Run" bumpers have been found! Uploaded by YouTube user Belloqi Robes2. Link to Blocks bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN-ICAL8_8U Link to City Run bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE-fcuyI7t8 UPDATE: 5/7/16: The "Mushrooms" bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user Belloqi Robes2. Link to Mushrooms bumper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unZ9F9EaZOI UPDATE: 5/23/16: '''Another "Saturday Morning Nicktoons" bumper has been found!: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAECAhUQTO0 '''UPDATE: 6/17/16: The SpongeBob "Orange Splat" bumpers have surfaced! Uploaded by YouTube user The Tide and Seeker. It can be found at this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VwtQGBiYgQ UPDATE: 6/17/16: The "Abstraction" generic bumper has been found! It can be found at this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kf5JMcwVe_E UPDATE: 6/20/16: The "Boat" Bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user loveforlogos. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UrbBbwYwF8 UPDATE: 6/27/2016: A "The Wild Thronberrys" orange splat bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user Vhs Guy Boy From The 1960- 2009 Generation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNV-KaokUwE UPDATE: 6/27/2016: A "Rugrats" orange splat bumper has been found! Uploaded by YouTube user Vhs Guy Boy From The 1960- 2009 Generation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6KdRkO3yMQ UPDATE: 6/29/2016: The Rugrats, Jimmy Neutron, FOP and Rocket Power pictograph bumpers has surfaced on Vimeo! Link to several pictograph bumpers (APPEARS AT 1:27, 2:27, 4:38 AND 5:42): https://vimeo.com/170262073 UPDATE: 6/29/2016: The Back to the Show Abstraction bumper for Rocket Power has surfaced on Vimeo! https://vimeo.com/170235048 (APPEARS AT 2:12) UPDATE 7/13/16 '''Belloqi Robes2 deleted all of his videos, so now the Box, Curtains, Knock Knock Bumper Clip, Camp Nickelodeon Spin Art Bumper, Blocks, and City Run bumpers are now lost once again! '''UPDATE 7/14/16 '''The Box, Curtains, Knock Knock Bumper Clip, Camp Nickelodeon Spin Art, City Run, Blocks and Mushroom bumpers have been re-uploaded by YouTube user "Enzo Du Kirby" Links to each bumper: Box Bumper Curtains Bumper Knock Knock Bumper Clip Camp Nickelodeon Spin Art ID City Run Bumper Blocks Bumper Mushroom Bumper '''UPDATE: 7/17/16 The Harvey Beaks and FOP "8-bit" bumpers has surfaced on Vimeo! Link to Harvey Beaks bumper: https://vimeo.com/174536308 Link to FOP bumper: https://vimeo.com/174536305 UPDATE: 7/19/16: Nick and More deleted all of his videos on Vimeo, so now the Abstraction bumpers for Doug and Rocket Power, and Pictograph bumpers for Rugrats, Jimmy Neutron, FOP and Rocket Power are now lost once again! Another Update: I found the back to the show Abstraction bumper for Rocket Power and the Pictograph bumpers for Rugrats, Jimmy Neutron, FOP and Rocket Power. They have been reuploaded by "Enzo Du Kirby". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Nzeg1lkl28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fez8UELZNTI UPDATE: 7/23/16: The full Knock Knock bumper has been uploaded by Youtube user 80sCommercialVault! It appears at 13:41. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DeHwWdryRY UPDATE: '''7/28/16: The 1992 Camp Nickelodeon bumper "Painting" has surfaced! Uploaded by "Vance's TV Archive". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVEJSJsM1n8 (APPEARS AT 5:54) '''UPDATE: 8/10/16: A clip of the Friday Night Nicktoons bumper with SpongeBob has been (partially) found! Uploaded by YouTube user "The Tide and Seeker". Link to "SpongeBob SquarePants" FNN bumper (INCOMPLETE): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWxOIU0donQ UPDATE: 8/13/16: The full "SpongeBob VitruvianPants" bumper has been uploaded by Youtube user Belloqi Robes2! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d6JW--ToUw UPDATE: 8/22/16: The "SpongeBob FloalPants" Back to the Show bumper and the "Flowers and Gemstones of Tuesday X" bumper (incomplete at the end) has been uploaded by YouTube user Mr. Nicktoons! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htBpOJ4o4rA UPDATE: 8/24/16: 'The CatDog's Version of Nicktoons Caught on Tape was partially found on an Commercial Break of thr Argentinean feed of Nickelodeon, also we found a Latin American Dub https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2MjDij6CDU '''UPDATE: 9/8/16: '''The CatDog's Version of Nicktoons Caught on Tape was found! Uploaded by VHS Land of Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8GE9t30mRc UPDATE: 9/12/16: The full Fairly OddParents "Heart" bumper has been found! Link: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skjTZEg_crA UPDATE: 9/12/16: The Anime and Spice Girls Bumpers be Uploaded by Maria Julia Santana da Silva in YT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kq7JxKCQX1M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoyBR1iAr0E UPDATE: 9/19/16: The Rugrats pictograph bumper (We'll Be Right Back) with Chuckie has been found! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnQilm2ubK0 UPDATE: 9/24/16: The Mighty B! "Up Next" bumper has been found! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjoRt2nPtyg UPDATE: 10/9/16: The Friday Night Nicktoons "A Toon Picked Just For You" bumpers has been found! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecRBmsUCfOo Robot.JPG|Green Robot '(PARTIALLY FOUND) Oddparents.JPG|"Heart" Bumper (FOUND) Rips.JPG|"Rips" Bumper (FOUND) GW223H170.jpg|Box Bumper (FOUND) Invader_ZIM_ID.png|Invader Zim Bumper (SEEN) GW235H171.jpeg|"The Eyes Have It" Bumper GW250H187.png|Nickelodeon Elephant IMG_20160305_122437_731.JPG|Pinwheels Bumper tumblr_m7348unI9p1qzh02bo2_500.png|Doug WBRB Bumper (FOUND) Tumblr_m7348unI9p1qzh02bo4_250.png|Doug BTTS Bumper (FOUND) tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo7_1280.gif|2003 Hey Arnold WBRB Bumper tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo8_1280.gif|2003 Hey Arnold BTTS Bumper tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo1_1280.png|2003 Generic Bumper tumblr_njfistIJGZ1qzh02bo4_1280.png|2003 Generic Bumper Romeosnickbumper06.jpg|Romeo Bumper Rpbrb06.jpg|Rocket Power WBRB Bumper (FOUND) Habrb04.jpg|Hey Arnold BTTS Bumper Amandashowbrb01.jpg|The Amanda Show WBRB Bumper Rugratsbrb06.jpg|Rugrats WBRB Bumper BTTS Bumper.png|Now We're Back Bumper Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002).jpg|CatDog WBRB Bumper Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002)-001.jpg|Now We're Back Bumper Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002)-003.jpg|Now We're Back Bumper (FOUND) Nickelodeon_Bumpers_2_(2002)-004.jpg|Now We're Back Bumper Sbspbrbsetone07.jpg|SpongeBob WBRB Bumper (FOUND) Nickbubblegum2005.png|"Bubblegum" Bumper (FOUND) Nickchalkeraser2005.png|"Chalk Eraser" Bumper (FOUND) NickelodeonToastID(2005).png|"Toast" BTTS Bumper (FOUND) Defaulthh.jpg|"Toast" WBRB Bumper (FOUND) Nickfrisbee2005.png|"Frisbee" Bumper (FOUND) Nicksandcastle2005.png|"Sand Castle" Bumper (FOUND) Tumblr_m6u8srAvvK1qzh02bo4_1280.png|Doug "Abstract" Bumper (FOUND) IMG_20160319_214050_975.JPG|Anime Short Bumper (FOUND) Spicegirlsbumper48.jpg|Spice Girls Bumper (FOUND) IMG_20160409_130727_800.JPG|"UFO" Bumper IMG_20160409_130608_669.JPG|Nosey Bumper (FOUND) IMG_20160409_130458_677.JPG|Aliens Bumper (SEEN) HNI 0051.jpg|Nicktoons Bumper (FOUND) HNI 0046.jpg|SMNT "FOP" Bumper (FOUND) Nickelodeon_Chroma-Depth_ID_(1997).jpg|Nick Is Everyday 3-D Bumper (FOUND) knockknock.jpg|Knock Knock Bumper (FOUND)|link=Lost Nickelodeon Bumpers IMG_20160418_024303_229.JPG|Don't Just Sit There Bumper Mister Ed 1.jpeg|"Mister Ed Up Next Bumper" Nickelodeon_thonberries_Splat_Bumper_(3).GIF|The Wild Thronberrys "Orange Splat" bumper (2003). (FOUND) Nickelodeon_-_Rocko_Orange_Splat_Bumper_(2003).GIF|Rocko's Modern Life "Orange Splat" bumper (2003). We'll Be Right Back 2006.png|"Flowers and Gemstones of Tuesday X" bumper (2006). (FOUND) Screen Shot 2016-08-08 at 6.34.57 PM.png|"Camp Nickelodeon: Painting" bumper (FOUND) Bumper 2007.PNG|"SpongeBob VitruvianPants" bumper (2007). (FOUND) Bumper 2008.PNG|The Mighty B! "Up Next" bumper (2008). (FOUND) Rugrats pictograph.GIF|"Chuckie" Rugrats pictograph (FOUND) Another Now We're Back bumper.PNG|Rugrats "Now We're Back" bumper (2002). Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost CGI Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Lost Media